Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
As a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid, for example, a circulation-type head is known that circulates liquid in a plurality of individual liquid chambers.